marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Old King Thor
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''High 2-A | At least High 2-A | High 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Thor Odinson, All-Father Thor, King Thor, Thor the Father, Lawspeaker King Thor, The Immovable Thunder King | All Black the All Father, The God of Butchers, The Necro-Thor, Eater of World Eaters, Last King of the Dead Earth, Thor the Destroyer | King Phoenix, the Thunderbird God of Fire Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old (Stated to be far older than any god who has ever lived) Classification: Aesir/Elder God Hybrid, King of Asgard Powers and Abilities: '''Base: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3. Like Thor (Earth-616) he can survive without sleep, water, food and air.), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, and Fire Manipulation), Energy Projection, Aura, Memory Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength tenfold with Warrior’s Madness), Berserk Mode (Via Warrior's Madness), Breath Attack (Able to create hurricane-force winds with his breath), Limited Telepathy via All-Tongue, Combat Expertise, Weapon Mastery, Illusion Creation, Can summon his chariot and his goats, Energy Projection (Able to project energy from both his eyes and his hands), Life Manipulation (His blood brought life back to Earth), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Was unfazed by being tackled into the sun and was stated to have lived within the sun for an extended period of time in his past), Radiation Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Possession, Age Manipulation, Time Stop, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Corruption (Wears part of The Destroyer as a prosthetic without being corrupted), and Black Holes (Was able to fly into and out of a black hole). Mjolnir grants him Flight and Spaceflight, Forcefield Creation, Energy Sensing, Absorption (Able to absorb energies up to and including a trio of supernovas and the blast of the Godbomb), Attack Reflection (Can reflect projectiles and redirect energy), Vacuum Creation, Homing Attack, BFR via Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Transmutation, Antimatter Manipulation and Atomization), Resurrection, Power Nullification (Can negate mystic forcefields and certain types of intangibility, as well as purge forces from his own body and the bodies of others), Magnetism Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Teleportation, Soul Summoning, limited Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation. Mjolnir by itself has Mass Manipulation and resistant to Magic, Antimatter Manipulation and Transmutation With All-Black: All previous powers plus Water Walking, Flight, Spaceflight, Power Nullification (Able to nullify immortality), Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation (Able to completely merge with shadows, as well as create and manipulate pure darkness to conceal himself), Weapon Creation (All-Black can be used to create numerous weapons including swords, scimitars, maces, knives, flails, whips, and hammers), Shapeshifting (All-Black is able to shapeshift to create clothes, armor, wings, weapons, chains, and tendrils), Life Manipulation (Able to create sentient minions such as Black Berserkers as well as artificial constructs of other people), Clairvoyance(Able to see and feel through constructs), Absorption (All-Black is able to absorb and assimilate things such as stars and black holes, as well as the blood of gods it or its constructs kills to strengthen itself and its host), Biological Manipulation (Those cut by All-Black will be gradually infected by it, destroying them from the inside) Phoenix Force: All powers as his base plus Immortality (Type 4, If killed the Phoenix Force will resurrect him), Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Flight, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Matter Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Resurrection, Life Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Reality Warping Attack Potency:' '''High Multiverse level+' (Immensely more powerful than Odinforce Thor and at least comparable to if not stronger than Odin, Was able to Trade blows with and knock down Moderately Fed Galactus and matched his Power Cosmic with the Thorforce, Traded blows with King Loki, Oneshot base Gorr on accident while testing his full strength, Oneshot The Black Leviathan) | At least High Multiverse level+ (Much stronger than his base form, Oneshot Moderately Fed Galactus) | High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' (Has the full power of the Phoenix Force. Superior to Phoenix Force Wolverine. Fought King Doom for 99 years and came out victorious) Speed:''' '''Massively FTL+ (At least as fast as Odin, Kept up with Thor, Gorr, and Galactus, Crossed several lightyears near instantly, Returned to Gorr's planet seconds after being nailed to a comet and flung into deep space, Flew to the edge of the universe in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Flew from the edge of the universe to earth in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with King Doom) Lifting Strength:' '''Stellar '(Collected the mass of and threw a trio of stars) Striking Strength:' '''High Multiversal+' | At least High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiversal''' Durability:''' '''High Multiverse level+ (His prosthetic arm is made of armor from The Destroyer. Took hits from] including being punched through the earth and destroying the moon.) | At least''' High Multiverse level+''' | High Multiverse level+, possibly''' Low Complex Multiverse level''' Stamina:''' Infinite (Comparable to Thor (Earth-616), who can fight on for however long it takes, can arm wrestle for millenia without tiring and sweat break and who has 7 in stamina by Marvel. Doesn't need in air, water, food and sleep. Fought King Doom nonstop for 99 years and fought off hordes of Black Berserkers for 900 years.) Range:' Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal '''Standard Equipment:' Mjolnir, Odinsword, All-Black the Necrosword, Jarnbjorn Intelligence:''' Likely High (Over the millions of years he lived since inheriting the Odinforce Thor has outgrown the bullheadedness of his youth much so that he sees his younger self as stupid and become a strategic and calculating fighter while expanding on his experience from his younger days over his lifetime and retaining what skill he did have as an Avenger. He has, over the course of his life, learned the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy like the back of his hand, memorizing every planet in it and which have or lack life, as well as the locations of things such as systems with stars going supernova or planets made of napalm, allowing him to effectively use the entire galaxy to his advantage as a battlefield. He also spent a significant amount of time reading in the Library of the Gods, advanced Asgard to an advanced futuristic society, and brought back and raised humanity including teaching them science and astronomy and helping them rapidly evolve into an advanced civilization) '''Weaknesses: Will cease to exist if his Earth 616 counterpart is killed Key: Base | Necro-Thor | Phoenix Force Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.